


Драбблы

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka





	1. Chapter 1

**Пять с половиной лет спустя от сегодня...**  
  
Робкий солнечный лучик пробился сквозь закрытые жалюзи и скользнул по комнате, кусочек за кусочком вырывая ее у предрассветных сумерек. Вот он добрался до стоящей изголовьем к стене кровати и коснулся лица спящего на ней человека. Мужчина чуть поморщился, и лицо его мгновенно приобрело совсем мальчишеские черты. Ярко вспыхнули веснушки, чуть пухлые губы стали ярче. А лучик, немного поиграв в коротко стриженых волосах, скользнул дальше, запутавшись в густой шевелюре второго мужчины, лежащего рядом. Коснулся плотно сомкнутых век и побежал дальше. Лохматый мужчина пошевелился и еще выше натянул одеяло, практически полностью скрывшись под ним, оставив торчать наружу только темную макушку. Лучик попрыгал по одеялу, пытаясь разбудить крепко спящих людей, но поняв, что это бесполезно, двинулся дальше – разыскивая новое развлечение. Веснушчатый парень чуть шевельнулся, глубоко вздохнул и открыл яркие зеленые глаза.  
  
Как хорошо, что он сейчас рядом. И ничего не нужно больше. Только слышать это тихое ровное дыхание, изредка прерываемое недовольным сонным ворчанием. Что снится ему сегодня? Как бы хотелось зарыться носом в эту лохматую макушку и увидеть все его сны. Хотя, зачем? Я и так знаю, что ему снится. Наши съемки. Он все время только о них говорит.   
Как ему тяжело было, когда они закончились. Как постепенно эйфория от окончания такого долгого трудного периода уступила место апатии и неудовлетворенности. Да, конечно, у него было много предложений, несколько он даже принял. Снялся в пяти фильмах за неполные три года. Трудоголик мой родной. Но все это было без меня.   
А как я был рад услышать тогда его голос в телефонной трубке: «Алло! Дженс? Приезжай, я соскучился!». И как было трудно не сорваться прямо в ту же секунду и не побежать заказывать билеты на ближайший рейс до Ванкувера. Да. Он остался там. А я уехал в Лос-Анджелес. Всегда хотел жить в этом городе. И всегда туда возвращался. Но последние четыре года дались мне особенно трудно. И я снимался и снимался. Может, за это время я стал еще большим трудоголиком, чем он. А тут этот звонок.   
Я тогда подумал, что не продержусь неделю. Пошлю всех: продюсера, агента, режиссера, коллег по съемкам, и помчусь к нему. Но я выдержал. И, наверное, это стоило того. И эти четыре года, когда мы практически не встречались – тоже стоили того. Может, если бы мы тогда, после окончания съемок пятого сезона, не разъехались, чтобы встречаться только на днях рождения общих друзей, все пошло бы иначе. И не было бы его сейчас рядом – такого родного, такого близкого. Я даже сам себе признаться боюсь о том, что я к нему чувствую.   
  
\- Дженс, - Джаред пошевелился и выглянул из-под одеяла. – Хорош на меня пялиться. Не насмотрелся еще, что ли?  
  
Все смотрит, смотрит. Мог бы и дольше смотреть, но ведь сам приехал позже. Я ведь первым позвонил, а у него съемки. Тогда, у Тома на дне рождения, он обнял меня при встрече, а потом – на прощание. И все. Я понял, что больше не проживу, если он будет так далеко. Я попросил приехать, а он только ответил: «Извини, Джей, у меня съемки. Может через недельку или две получится вырваться».  
Ну как он не понимает, что я без него не могу. Первый год прошел легко, а потом три года как в анабиозе. Как еще сниматься умудрялся, не понимаю. Он ведь для меня как допинг. Без него все не то. Эмоции не те. Чувства не те. Даже движения – и те неправильные.   
Не могу без этого рыжего чуда. Без его улыбки. Он ведь так только мне улыбается – я замечал. Никому больше. А его руки – сильные, крепкие, нежные. Никогда не понимал, как грубые мужские руки могут быть нежными. А оказывается – могут. Его руки могут. А глаза – лучистые, смеющиеся. Сколько мы с ним смеялись на съемках. Он тогда мне и, правда, братом стал. Сначала – братом. Я сам до последнего не понимал, что ощущаю к нему совсем не братские чувства.   
А что было бы, если бы мы не расстались после окончания съемок? Я бы так ничего и не понял? Или понял бы и мучился, не зная, как ему сказать? Ну почему жизнь в таких простых вещах бывает такой сложной. Разве я когда-нибудь думал о том, что это так сложно - подойти к любимому человеку и сказать о своих чувствах? А оказывается, сложно. Господи, Дженсен, почему я даже сейчас не могу сказать, что люблю тебя?  
  
\- Джей, - Дженсен откинул одеяло с головы Джареда и легко прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его губам, - может, уже встанем?  
\- Дженс, я… - палец Дженсена аккуратно прижал губы, не давая Джареду закончить фразу.  
\- Я знаю, - палец заменили губы – горячие, настойчивые, желанные.  
  
«Ну вот, тут все хорошо. Можно и в следующий дом заглянуть». Лучик выпрыгнул в окно, лишь мельком оглянувшись на двоих, удовлетворенно спящих под одним одеялом, людей. «Иногда слова не нужны. Нужно чуть-чуть волшебства, и все получится».


	2. Chapter 2

Звонок застает его курящим на террасе. Затушив сигарету в мраморную пепельницу, он оглядывается, и нажимает на кнопку приема.  
\- Привет, - Дженсен уверен, что Джаред сейчас сидит на заднем дворе своего дома и так же, как и он сам, оглядывается, надеясь на то, что его не застанут во время их разговора. Это слышно по голосу: тихому и чуть испуганному.  
\- Привет, ты давно не звонил, - он подходит к ограждению и смотрит вниз. Там, в небольшом сквере перед домом, мальчишки гоняют футбол, распугивая редких прохожих своими криками. Хотя, если не брать во внимание ребятню, это очень тихий район. Как раз такой, как они с Дэннил и хотели – подальше от надоедливых папарацци.   
\- Как и ты, - Джаред вздыхает в трубку. – Я развожусь.  
\- Ты уверен? – Дженсен сжимает губы в тонкую ниточку, а его лоб прорезает две вертикальные морщины.  
\- Да, - голос Джареда дрожит, и Дженсен прикрывает глаза, отчетливо видя, как тот кивает, откидывая лезущую в глаза челку.  
\- Сколько вы вместе? Полтора года? Два? – вопрос ненужный, но правильный. Кажется, правильный. И совершенно ненужный.  
\- Не важно, сейчас ничего не важно, кроме одного: я хочу вернуться, - если сейчас положить ладонь Джареду на грудь, туда, где находится сердце, то окажется, что оно бьется в унисон с сердцем Дженсена.   
\- И это стоит развода с женщиной, с который ты обещал делить горе и радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас? – последняя попытка все исправить, надавить на чувство долга. Пусть и причиняющая боль, но важная.  
\- Как оказалось, мое горе она со мной разделить не сможет, - в динамике отчетливо слышны щелчки колесика зажигалки. Снова курит. Джаред вообще редко курит, только тогда, когда сильно нервничает. А эта его привычка: таскать в кармане пьезозажигалки, давно вышедшие из моды и абсолютно неэффективные… Дженсен улыбается: это так похоже на его старого друга.  
\- Горе? С каких пор наши отношения стали горем?   
\- Наверное, с тех самых, когда я поддался на доводы окружающих и перестал думать сам. Когда отказался от тебя, - Дженсену интересно, Джаред репетировал эту речь перед зеркалом, или то, что он сейчас говорит – чистая импровизация?  
\- Отказался…   
Похоже, что импровизация. Во всяком случае, интонация его становится более резкой, а следующие слова вылетают, словно щепки из-под топора опытного дровосека.   
\- Да. И у меня сейчас есть только одно желание, исполнения которого я прошу каждый вечер перед сном: вернуться.  
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что невозможно в одну реку войти дважды. Да и я уже не свободен, - Дженсен еще раз оглядывается. Дэннил нет, она уехала к маме, но лучше перестраховаться. К тому же – это уже стало привычкой: постоянный контроль и страх быть застуканным.  
\- Начать с начала. Мы ведь можем все начать с начала, как будто ничего не было, - внизу раздается визг тормозов и отборная ругань, а потом громкий плач, который быстро затихает, сменяясь почти гробовой тишиной, нарушаемой только шелестом ветра в кронах деревьев.  
\- Ты сейчас глупость сказал. Я никогда не смогу забыть того, что было. А значит, не смогу оставить позади и начать все с этого самого начала, - сигарета, третья за последний час крошится между пальцами.  
\- Но я ведь и не прошу забыть. Я только прошу вернуться… - голос в трубке замолкает, и Дженсен уже готов послать все к дьяволу… - Впрочем, как хочешь, я подожду. Завтра у меня самолет в Ванкувер. Их местный телеканал предложил мне неплохую работу, и наш старый дом снова выставлен на продажу.   
\- Джаред, я не…  
\- Я буду тебя ждать.  
Коротки гудки вместо прощальных слов. Хотя, а стоит ли прощаться?   
Дженсен, улыбаясь, бросает табачное крошево на каменный пол, идет в комнату и, раскрыв телефонный справочник, набирает номер справочной аэропорта. Дом все-таки их общий, как и Ванкувер…


	3. Chapter 3

Иногда хочется грустить, упиваясь собственной никчемностью. И он умеет это делать.   
Забиться в угол дивана, обхватить руками подушку, уткнувшись в нее лицом, и почти не дышать. Только чувствовать. Например, как сердце загнанной птицей стучит, пытаясь хоть как-то компенсировать недостаток кислорода в крови. Или как потихоньку начинает шуметь в ушах, до головной боли и желания умереть здесь и сейчас. Он, в самом деле, это умеет.   
А иногда, как сейчас, хочется смеяться от счастья.   
Собирать его горстями и раздавать всем и каждому, настолько оно осязаемое. Радость от того, что жизнь продолжается, что у них есть будущее – это самое главное. И этого не отнять.   
Кто-то, может быть, скажет, что не стоит так гнать, ведь в жизни, как и на автостраде, тоже бывают встречные полосы, но что ему сейчас до этого. Впереди – пустая, гладкая как стекло дорога. Рядом тот, кто всегда будет самым лучшим штурманом. А в крови столько адреналина, что хватит для того, чтобы не оказаться на встречной полосе.


	4. Chapter 4

**Post scriptum...**  
  
\- Ты, правда, больше никуда не уйдешь? - кровать скрипит под переворачивающимся на живот Дженсеном.  
\- Если ты не отпустишь, - долгий взгляд в окно, занавешенное полупрозрачной тканью. Кажется, Сэнди ее называла габардином... или сатином. Впрочем, сейчас неважно. Важно лишь то, что за спиной сейчас единственный человек в мире, который заставил его забыть обо всем. И не просто забыть. Все то, что было когда-то без него, казалось теперь таким ненужным, лишним. Расточительством времени, сил, знаний... эмоций.  
\- Иди сюда, - поворот головы. Какой он... Так подумать, со дня их знакомства прошло уже столько времени, а он все тот же. Глаза, губы, россыпь веснушек по всему телу. Такому родному, близкому. Кажется, если сейчас закрыть глаза, то Джей сможет по памяти пересчитать все его рыжинки.  
\- Иду, - шаг от окна. Всего один. Как тот звонок. И билет. Странно, что он вообще приехал сюда на автобусе. Так давно не ездил, и вдруг... Долгий путь, но не дольше жизни. Не дольше ожидания. И не дольше счастья.


	5. Chapter 5

Тишина. В историческом музее ни души. И лишь два молодых человека идут, осторожно ступая по коврам, вдоль вереницы картин и бюстов, кованых доспехов и деревянных инструментов, глиняных черепков и медной посуды. Шаги их не слышны, дыхание почти бесшумно. Они идут к ней.  
\- Смотри, я же говорил тебе, - произносит один, останавливаясь у старинной фрески времен Древнеримской Империи.   
\- И правда, очень похожи, - шепчет второй, высвечивая фонариком лица изображённых на ней мужчин.   
\- Значит это все правда? – спрашивает первый. – То, что говорила нам леди Марион?  
\- Похоже на то, - отвечает второй. – Слушай, а давай ее выкупим? Пусть она будет только нашей.  
\- Ты думаешь, нам ее продадут? Это же историческая реликвия. Одна из немногих, сохранившихся почти в первозданном виде после гибели Помпей.  
\- Я думаю, продадут…

***

\- Пап, а это правда, что на этой фреске изображены дедушки? – на втором этаже большого особняка, в кабинете с коллекцией картин стоят двое: мужчина около сорока лет и мальчик лет десяти.  
\- Правда, Тристан, правда. Только, это не дедушки. Это те, кто жил до них. За две с лишним тысячи лет, - говорит мужчина, и по лицу его пробегает тень воспоминаний.  
\- А я тоже буду вот так любить? – любопытный мальчик дёргает отца за руку.  
\- Будешь, - раздается голос, и в кабинет входит красивая брюнетка одного возраста с мужчиной, - Алан, я просила тебя не водить сюда детей. Хорошо хоть, Дженни не привел – девочке на такое лучше не смотреть.  
\- Почему? – интересуется мужчина. – Они любили друг друга, как мы любим, разве это плохо?  
\- Просто они еще слишком малы для такого. Но это не плохо, раз они подарили мне тебя…


	6. Chapter 6

Для _Jekiny_ на заявку: «Быть или не быть?.. А, в общем, к черту!»  
  
***  
  
\- Быть или не быть?.. А, в общем, к черту!   
\- Устал ты, друг, пора уж отдохнуть!  
\- Устал, весь день гонял по кругу: то плачет Дин, то ржет, как конь, то строит глазки Касу.  
\- Забудь, пойдем, налью тебе пивка, сыграем в Гитар Хиро, погуляем… с собаками, я разве не сказал?  
\- Нет, лучше так: я занимаю спальню и жду тебя, а ты иди, гуляй… с собаками, а не с брюнеткой, что все глаза проела мне уже!   
\- Уже бегу, чем раньше выйду, тем быстрее возвращусь. Ты жди меня, и без меня ты начинать не смей! Ты понял, Дженсен?!  
\- Нашелся полководец, ты идешь?  
\- Иду!  
(сцена в спальне вырезана цензурой)


End file.
